BrightWolf
by ComicSuperheroLedgendVideoGame
Summary: Wally has a secret only family and his best friend know. If his team or the league find out they will be in extreme danger. When his team finds out will they chose to support him or turn against him and join the people who want to kill his kind and everyone who supports them. Wally/Artimas (if she supports his kind) Wally and Dick brotherly bond
1. Chapter 1

THE CAVE

"Hey, has anyone seen Wally?" Asked Megan.

"No and he wasn't answering my calls of text messages this morning. I can call Flash though. He would know where Wally is." Robin takes out his cell and dials Barry's cell phone number. "Hey Barry its Robin. I was just wanting to know where Wally is. Actually the whole team wants to know."

Barry - This morning he started showing signs of his third evolution.

"Oh is he doing ok so far? Do I need to come over? I remember you explaining before and how painful this one was."

Barry - He hasn't changed yet and his markings haven't appeared. But he is starting to feel more of the pain. He might need you but I'm worried. Youve never seen him change. I don't want it to shock you. It's not easy to watch. He wont look like himself. He might not be able to control all of his natural-born instincts. Its harder for him to control them during his evolutions. He can barely keep him self from changing during battle and keep his instincts from taking over when he does change. It would be hard to watch your best friend go through this.

"Barry you know I don't care about this. I'm coming over. I don't mind seeing him like this. Better now and learn to handle it than in the future when were not prepared. Plus like you said he is my best friend. I need to be there for him."

Barry - Fine but remember you can't bring the team and they can't know. There are a lot of people who don't like people like him or people who know and accept his kind. The more people who know the more that are in danger. The more were all in danger.

"I know. I'll be over in a matter of minutes. Don't worry." Robin hangs up the phone and realizes that the team is still in the room. Every one of their eyes trained on him.

"Robin what is going on with Wally?" Asks Kalder, his normal calm stoic voiced hinted with a quiver of concern.

"Yeah is Wally ok?" Asks Megan almost in tears.

"He's fine. His powers are evolving though. It happens every once in a while each time worse than the last. He is in a lot of pain. He will be ok. I'm going over to his house to see him. He needs me now."

"Well than were coming too. I may not like Baywatch that much but I still don't want him in that much pain and I am positive the rest of the team doesn't either."

"Artimas I wish you guys could come. But he can't have too many people there at the moment. Trust me. I'm surprised Barry is even letting me come. This happens with all speedsters. So he knows how it's like for Wally. It's actually worse for Wally cause he is so young compared to when Barry had to go through this."

"Well...you will call us and tell us how he is right?" Asked Megan.

"Of course. I have to go. I'll call when I can. Bye." Robin runs of through the zeta tube. Gone before it can even announce that he left.

"He didn't tell us the truth. Not the whole truth anyways." Said superboy from his seat on the couch. He hadn't spoken at all through out the entire conversation until now. Everyone turns to face him.

"How do you know that?" Asked Kaulder.

"Superhearing. I heard the entire conversation on both sides."

"Well are you going to tell us or what?" Said Artimas.

"Barry said that he is having a third evolution. That he hasn't changed yet and his markings haven't appeared. It's not easy to watch him change and he won't look-like himself. That he might not be able to control his natural-born instincts during his evolution. That he can barely control himself from changing during battle and can barely control his instincts when he does change. He said that the team can't know because most people don't like his kind or anyone who does. That if we know and accept it that we would all be in danger."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that kids secret and boy blunder are hiding something about kid idiot. I think we should find out what it is."

"But what about what flash said? That if we know we will all be in danger?" Stated Megan.

"Were hero's. Were always in danger. We have to know and we have to help him. But first we need to figure out what he is. I mean he changes into a different form. He has markings? Instincts? He can't be human."

"Then what is he?"

"I don't know. Lets check online. See what type of creatures can change from human form to a different form and all that other stuff he said."

-MEANWHILE-

WALLY'S HOUSE

Robin rushes through the door to see iris and Barry sitting in the living room, worried looked on their faces.

"Where is he? How's he doing?"

"He is in his room dick. He's in a lot of pain and he should be changing soon. I need to warn you before you go in there. A brightwolf is very dangerous if the instincts take over. They might not take over because of the amount of pain he is in. But if they do he will go for the kill. In battle if he changes out of anger he will kill whoever he is angry at to protect you guys. If he just changes not out of anger at someone he might kill you."

"Barry I know. But I trust that he will remember the team and I."

"Good luck." Dick runs down the hall and up the stairs until he reaches his best friends room. He opens the door to find Wally curled up in pain on top of his bed. Dick closes the door and sits down next to Wally stroking his hair trying to calm him down. He screams out in pain while dick tries to calm him down with no avail. Then slowly glowing green markings appear and he starts the transformation. He screams out mare as his nose widens and elongates his body forming more to a wolf's body, his orange hair trailing and growing all down the top of his purple back and flopped down across his furry chest and back. An orange tail growing and his green markings staying. Panting as his transformation completes, Wally lays is wolf like head down on Dicks lap. His chest moving fast and heavy. Wally's eyes are closed tight as if concentrating on trying to keep his instincts under control. The two stay like that for a good few hours until Wally finally relaxes and opens his eyes looking up and dick. His eye half covered by his orange hair. He whimpers so dick again starts to stroke his hair. Wally then falls into a deep much needed sleep. Dick continues to stay by his buddies side for the rest of the day and well into the night. Only leaving once to use the bathroom and tell Bruce he is spending the night. Eventually dick also falls asleep next to his friend. And in the morning the two would wake up. Wally in his normal form again and dick still in a little shock from what he saw the previous night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I got a review on this story claiming that I am an inexperienced writer. well that is a load of bull because the reason there were so many mistares was because the keyboard I was using was sticky and didn't always work. I used spell check on that and it messed up some of the words.i am not new to fanfiction and sertainly donnt need a beta reader like Criticaleye stated. if I used on of those it wouldn't be MY work anymore now would it? oh and just for you guys information my former fanfiction account which I stopped using and will probably never use again was Brokenlover223 which had how many storys?! So just LAY OFF! that goes for everyone who does that. people who have had their stories reviewed by a perfectionist who comments and criticizes on every little thing STAND UP FOR YOURSELF!**

* * *

**-THE CAVE-**

Everyone crowds around the computer while Kaulder searches for creature possibilities.

"Here's something. It's called a BrightWolf. It matches the criteria described by Flash. But It says here on Wikipedia that they are from Irish Folklore and that there hasn't been any sightings since the 1600's. At least, none that were documented. Either they don't exist and were just story's or they've gone extinct. So I don't think he could be one of them. Not unless they are really good at keeping under the radar."

"Oh they exist all right and they're not extinct. Sadly..." Artimas growls. Everyone turn to the blonde archer.

"What do you mean?" asks M'gann.

"Well...*sigh* I cant tell you. You guys probably wouldn't like it. Lets just say me and my family all hate those horrible creatures who love to kill. And Wally... is nothing like one of those beasts. I...um...have to go now...uh...keep looking guys. Bye."

Artimas sprints through the cave and Zeta's to Gotham, her mind racing.

_'Oh god I hope its not true. He cant be. Their supposed to be vicious killers not cute speedsters. Even in a BrightWolf's human form they are supposed to be really mean and nasty and he is nothing like that. If he is one... No. I cant betray my family. Not in this anyways. Even if it means killing the one I love.'_


End file.
